Call My Name
by LBx
Summary: You are me. I am you.


A complete rambling on my part, so if it seems pointless, it probably is. If the last one was humorous, this one is its complete opposite. Song credits go to Maaya Sakamoto's Call Your Name from Escaflowne.  
  
Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own YuGiOh.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
+Call My Name+  
  
The moonlight cascaded through the window, dancing over the smooth tabletop and flirting with the boy's long white hair. He was not very old, no more than sixteen years of age, with soft brown eyes and creamy, pale skin. His name was Ryou Bakura, and he was a quiet, reflective child, who could sit for hours in silence, content. Since he was a little boy, Ryou had spent long hours alone. His mother had died when he was a toddler, and his father was always traveling on business. Various relatives had cared for him over the years, but now Ryou lived alone in a small apartment; mind you, his father did come home every once in a while, and he left Ryou extensive financial aid, should his son need it.  
  
"Yami." The word slipped past Ryou's still lips, breathed to the night air in a absent-minded sigh. Ryou blinked his round chocolate eyes, tilting his head so he could see the world outside his window better. Warped shadows played over the residential street, caused by the moon overhead. The mortal world was beautiful, painted in every color imaginable and bursting with life. Ryou loved it dearly, and so did his Yami.  
  
That was the spirit's secret. Ryou now knew that his Yami loved the mortal world more than anything, and that any torture he had endured was because that spirit wanted to linger in the realm he could no longer live in.  
  
"Yami." The word slipped again, tumbling over trembling lips. His spiritual being could feel his Yami pacing restlessly, walking from one end of his dark soul room to the other. Ryou wanted to say something to the spirit, but what was there to say?  
  
"Hikari," came the chilling voice through their spiritual bond. The voice was cool and even, and Ryou could almost see the psychotic glint that gleamed in his Yami's eyes as he spoke. "Let me out, Hikari."  
  
Slowly Ryou let his eyes fall shut, but he did not surrender his power to the spirit. Instead, he made himself appear in his own soul room, and stood quietly in the doorway, peering into the Yami's room. The coldness seeped out of the half open doorway across from him, swirls of mist rising from the floor that stretched out before Ryou.  
  
'It's all an illusion,' Ryou reminded himself. 'Yami loves cold beauty.'  
  
Straightening his back, Ryou called out to his other half, "Yami-sama?" A pleased grunt sounded from the dark soul room. The spirit liked being in power; liked having Ryou demean himself in his presence.  
  
When no answer came, Ryou stepped out of the safety of his soul room, boldly walking across the small expanse, prying the other door open further. His Yami stopped pacing then, and turned to stare at the mortal boy. Months earlier, Ryou would have shrunk away in fear, or never had dared to enter the darker soul room. But there he was in the doorway, one palm resting on the door, the other arm fallen at his side.  
  
"Something you wanted, Hikari?"  
  
It was so impersonal, Ryou realized, the way they talked to each other. While he was at a loss to what his Yami's name was, the spirit could at least address him by name. But no, he chose instead to rely on that meaningless name: that word, hikari. That's all he was to his Yami. He was just the light, for light and dark could never be without the other.  
  
"Yami-sama," Ryou said again, louder this time, and with a renewed strength to his voice. The spirit merely raised an eyebrow, a gesture that Ryou should continue speaking. "Yami-sama . . ."  
  
The spirit growled softly, brown eyes swirling in annoyance. "What, Hikari?" When Ryou didn't answer, his Yami hissed and punched the wall in an unexplained fit of rage. "Speak, mortal, or don't waste my time!"  
  
When still no sound came from Ryou, the spirit grunted and turned his back to the doorway. He didn't have time for games. His elaborate plan of thieving was barely begun, thanks to this boy's lack of cooperation. For someone so weak, he really was hard to break. Any other mortal would have crumbled easily, but this boy held onto his sense of self.  
  
"Yami-sama . . ." came the whispered name, spoken without the slightest hints of hatred. "My name is Ryou."  
  
And silently, the mortal boy removed himself from the soul room, regaining his consciousness in the mortal world. He returned his gaze to the shadows outside, lost in the elaborate mingle of light and dark.  
  
[You who knows the end of life:  
  
You are me; I am you.] 


End file.
